creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Eine Gruselgeschichte - Die Pforten der Hölle
Inhaltsverzeichnis Mein Blick schweift durch den Raum, die kalten, steinernen Wände entlang, über den mit Schmutz und getrocknetem Blut bedeckten Boden, bis hin zu der eisernen Stahltür, welche sich nur drei Meter von mir entfernt befindet und meine einzige Chance ist, aus diesem Reich des Horrors zu fliehen. Sie ist nicht verschlossen; warum auch, schließlich war Roxanne keine Gefangene und hätte nach Belieben gehen können. Ihr Ticket in die Freiheit kommt jetzt allerdings mir zugute, während ihr Kadaver in diesem Drecksloch verrotten wird. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck reiße ich die Tür auf und laufe los. Vor mir erstreckt sich ein schier endlos langer Gang, an dessen Ende ich eine Lichtquelle ausmachen kann. Wie weit diese entfernt ist, kann ich nicht genau sagen; ich weiß nicht einmal, ob es eine gute Idee ist, sich jener Lichtquelle zu nähern. Ich weiß, wo ich bin, zumindest glaube ich, dass ich es weiß. Alles kommt mir so bekannt vor, aber gleichzeitig fühle ich mich verloren; als wäre ich bereits im Traum durch diesen Gang gewandelt, aber erst jetzt wirklich hier. Während ich dem unbekannten Licht entgegenhaste, lasse ich die vergangenen Stunde noch einmal Revue passieren. Zuerst befinde ich mich in den Fängen von Organhändlern, die mich, oder zumindest Teile von mir, an die Red Church weitergeben wollen, um diesen dann zu ermöglichen, ein Ritual abzuhalten. Dann ist da diese schöne Frau; ich kenne sie nicht, aber irgendwie fühlt es sich gleichzeitig so an, als würde ich sie schon ewig kennen. Ich töte sie und den Arzt, spreche mit einem merkwürdigen Mann, der mir sagt, dass ich ihm bereits vor 9 Jahren begegnet bin. Danach entkomme ich und befinde mich wieder in meinem Viertel. Im Krankenhaus teilen sie mir mit, dass alles mit mir in Ordnung ist, obwohl ich längst weiß, dass irgendeine ziemlich abgefuckte Scheiße hier abläuft. Auch die Polizei ist mir keine Hilfe; alle Spuren sind plötzlich verschwunden, doch eingebildet habe ich es mir nicht. Der Drogentest ist negativ; ich gehe nach Hause, und kurze Zeit später verliere ich das Bewusstsein und bin plötzlich in diesem Raum, zusammen mit Roxanne, jener Frau, von der ich sicher war, sie getötet zu haben, doch ich bin mir längst nicht mehr sicher, ob ich selbst überhaupt noch so lebendig bin, wie ich mich fühle. Es war grotesk, nicht ansatzweise realitätsnah. Wenn ich über all das nachdenke, was sich heute ereignet hat, wäre es fast wie ein Segen, wenn ich tatsächlich 'nur' ein Opfer von Organhändlern geworden wäre, aber das hier...? Das war nicht von dieser Welt; jenseits von allem, was ich je für möglich gehalten hätte. War ich ein böser Mensch? War das hier der Limbus, die Vorhölle? Musste ich auf ewig Teil dieses nie enden wollenden Alptraumes sein? Die Lichtquelle scheint näher zu kommen. Flammen; ich erkenne Feuer. Ist es ein gemütliches Kaminfeuer, werde ich gleich aus einem Erdloch im Wald kriechen und ein Lagerfeuer vorfinden, oder hatte ich die Ebene des Limbus' überwunden und wanderte nun direkt durch die weit aufgerissenen Pforten der Hölle? Als ich das Ende des Ganges erreiche, trennt mich nur noch eine stählerne Wendeltreppe von dem, was mich erwartet. Ich spüre, wie das Adrenalin durch meine Adern schießt, als ich langsam die Treppe hinaufgehe. Vorsichtig nähere ich mich der letzten Stufe, versuche einen Blick auf das zu erhaschen, was sich in dem Raum dort oben befindet. Wie es aussieht, ist der Raum verlassen; lediglich einige rötliche Engelsstatuen stehen in einer langen Reihe nebeneinander vor einem großen Altar und bilden einen Gang, der mich zu diesem zu führen scheint. Als ich die roten Kutten der Engel sehe, durchfährt es mich wie ein Blitz. Red Church! Ich weiß nicht warum, doch etwas bringt mich dazu, auf jenen Altar, der sich bedrohlich wie eine geifernde Bestie vor mir erhebt, zuzugehen. Er ist überzogen mit Blut; man möchte fast schon 'übergossen' sagen. Was war das für eine Sekte, und warum hat noch nie jemand etwas von ihr gehört? Oder war sie etwa so unbekannt, weil niemand, der von ihr wusste, lange genug gelebt hat, um ihre Existenz öffentlich zu machen? Auf dem steinernen Altar thronen mehrere schwarze Kerzen, und hinter ihm steht ein gewaltiger Spiegel, umrundet von beißenden Flammen, so furchterregend, dass es den Eindruck macht, als wäre er das gierende Maul der Hölle, das mich jeden Moment zu verschlingen droht. Mein Spiegelbild starrt mich genauso seelenlos an, wie ich es anstarre, und alles, was ich sehe, bin ich, gefangen im Spiegel, der mich in die tiefsten Tiefen der Unterwelt zerren wird, um dort meine Tortur erst richtig zu beginnen und mich den wahren Schmerz zu lehren; so qualvoll und zerstörerisch, dass er mir in der Welt der Sterblichen sofort den Tod beschert hätte. Plötzlich stockt mein Atem. Ich wende meinen Arm, und mein Spiegelbild tut es mir gleich; eine Nummer, in römischen Ziffern. Den Unterarm meines Spiegelbildes zieren die Buchstaben XIII, eine römische 13. Das bin nicht ich, das ist etwas anderes. Dieses... Ding ist nicht von menschlicher Natur, sondern erinnert eher an etwas, das derselben Verdammnis wie Roxanne entstiegen ist. In dem Moment vernehme ich ein Geräusch; es ist nicht das flackernde Feuer, welches den Spiegel umringt, und es ist auch nicht mein Herzschlag, der immer schneller zu werden scheint. Ich fahre herum und starre direkt in das Angesicht einer der unheimlichen Engelsstatuen! Ich versuche mich zu wehren, doch es ist zwecklos. Ich könnte vielleicht gerade so mit einer von ihnen fertig werden, doch ehe ich mich rechtzeitig befreien und fliehen kann, haben mich bereits zehn weitere Hände gepackt und zerren mich hinüber zum Altar. Ich schlage um mich, so gut ich kann, beiße, trete und schreie aus Leibeskräften, doch nichts kann mir helfen, um dem starken Griff der roten Engel zu entkommen. Einer von ihnen beginnt nun, mich zu fesseln, und im Gegensatz zu jener hässlichen Gestalt vorhin in dem anderen Raum leistet er hierbei einen perfekten Job, denn ich kann mich keinen Zentimeter mehr bewegen. "Du hättest es uns so einfach machen können." Der Klang der Stimme geht mir durch Mark und Bein. Doch nicht etwa... "Roxanne hat sich so gut wie gar nicht gewehrt, deshalb ging auch alles ganz schnell und sauber vonstatten." Aus der Dunkelheit kommt eine Gestalt auf mich zu; die Konturen einer Frau schälen sich aus dem Schatten der Finsternis und werden in zartes Kerzenlicht getaucht. Roxanne!? Während ich sie entsetzt anblicke, lächelt sie mir diabolisch zu und entblößt ihr Handgelenk. XII. Eine römische 12. "Dachtest du wirklich, es wäre so einfach, einen der Unsrigen zu töten? Andererseits; woher solltest du denn auch wissen, dass dies nicht möglich ist? Was du inzwischen vermutlich schon weißt, ist, dass dein Spiegelbild dort drüben gar nicht dein Spiegelbild ist." Mein Blick wandert hinüber zu jenem Spiegel, in welchem ich vor wenigen Augenblicken noch mein falsches Ich erblickte. Bei dem Anblick bekomme ich eine Gänsehaut, und ein kalter Schauer durchfährt meinen vor Angst erstarrten Körper. Mein Ich von der 'anderen Seite' verweilt noch immer in der Position, in der ich es zuletzt gesehen habe; das Handgelenk mit der römischen 13 entblößt und direkt vor dem Glas des Spiegels aufrecht stehend...in der Hand halte ich, nein, hält es ''nun eine rote Kerze. ''"Was ist hier los?! Schluss mit den Geheimnissen und Schluss mit dieser ganzen Jagd!" "Oh, keine Sorge; was das Letzte betrifft, so kann ich dich beruhigen. Die Jagd ist bereits beendet. Ich kann dir auch gerne diese ganze Sache erklären, doch es wird dir sowieso nichts nützen, weil du in wenigen Minuten tot sein wirst." "Sag es mir endlich! Wer bist du... 'Was' bist du?" Das diabolische Grinsen der Dämonin weicht nun einem sanften und leicht verschmitzten Lächeln. "Mein Name ist Avashria, und auch wenn du nicht viel weißt, so wirst du bereits gemerkt haben, dass ich nicht aus dieser Welt, deiner Welt, stamme. Die 'Red Church' existiert nun bereits seit hunderten von Jahren, und doch haben es bisher nur sehr wenige von uns auf diese Seite geschafft. Wir sind Wesen aus einer Welt, in welcher der Tod und das Elend herrschen. Was den Tod betrifft, so stellt dieser für uns kein Problem dar. Im Gegenteil, wir leben doch letztendlich alle für den Tod; auch in eurer Welt. Was uns dazu veranlasst hat, durch das Tor eurer Welt zu schreiten, ist das Elend. Elend ist etwas, das nicht immer natürlichem Ursprungs ist und das Leben vor dem Tod erschwert und mühselig macht, und dies war der Auslöser für all das hier. Weißt du, unsere Welten sind gar nicht so verschieden. In vielen Dingen ähneln wir uns, wie du unschwer an dem erkennen kannst, was dort im Spiegel sehnsüchtig darauf wartet, dass wir zuendebringen, was wir mit dir angefangen haben. Jeder hat ein Gegenstück, doch es dauert lange, bis man dieses gefunden hat, was ärgerlich ist, denn eigentlich stellt man es sich sehr einfach vor, wo man doch bereits eine geistige Verbindung mit seinem Doppelgänger hat." In meinem Kopf drehen sich die Zahnräder immer schneller; ich beginne langsam zu verstehen, und doch kommt mir alles so vollkommen unverständlich vor. "Doppelgänger?" frage ich. "Ganz recht." Diese Stimme. Ich kenne diese Stimme, auch wenn ich sie zuvor nur am Telefon gehört habe. "Herr... Fleischmann?" "Sie haben ein ausgezeichnetes Gedächtnis, was Stimmen betrifft, mein Lieber. Ja, ganz recht... ich bin Herr Fleischmann, und um auf ihre vorherige Frage zurückzukommen; in der Tat, alle Menschen in ihrer Welt haben einen Doppelgänger in der unserigen. Sie teilen sogar einzelne Gedächtnisabschnitte, jedoch werden sie im normalen Alltag nicht auf diese zugreifen können. Dass sie es geschafft haben, ist bereits höchst beeindruckend. Die Person, die sie dort im Spiegel sehen, ist ihr Doppelgänger; sein Name ist Varas, und um gleich ein weiteres Rätsel aufzudecken, er ist der Gefährte unserer lieben Avashria, oder, wie sie sie kennen, 'Roxanne'. Daher hatten sie zwischenzeitlich das Gefühl, dass sie sie schon so lange kennen, obwohl sie sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatten. Auch mich kennen sie indirekt. Tief in den hintersten Schubladen ihrer Gedächtnisbibliothek wissen sie, dass sie mir schon einmal begegnet sind. Neun Jahre ist es her, seit ich Varas das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Nun ist Varas schon 6 Jahre von seiner Gefährtin getrennt, und sie hat sich wirklich Mühe gegeben, 'sie' zu finden." "Mich? Was habe ich mit der Sache zu tun? Ich bin doch nur Reporter." "Gerade als solcher müssten sie doch ein bisschen nachdenken können. Überlegen sie, sie brauchen nur eins und eins zusammen zählen. Warum, glauben sie, brauchten wir ihre Organe für dieses 'Ritual', und warum haben wir sie in diese Kirche gebracht?" In meinem Kopf entsteht langsam, aber sicher ein Bild, und das, was ich sehe, ist erschreckender als alles bisher Geschehene. "Bei mir ging es wie gesagt sehr schnell", meldet sich Roxanne, oder wie auch immer ihr Name ist, zu Wort. "Roxanne war mein Gegenstück, und zu meinem Glück arbeitete sie als Model, weshalb es nicht sonderlich schwer war, sie ausfindig zu machen. Als ich endlich an der Reihe war, auf die andere Seite zu treten", ihr Blick fällt auf die römische Ziffer, die in ihr Handgelenk eingraviert ist, "hat es daher nicht viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen, bis man mir ihre Organe auf diesem Altar darbrachte und mich übertreten ließ. Bei dir war es leider schwieriger. Du bist nicht sonderlich bekannt, und Bilder gibt es von dir auch kaum welche, weshalb ich wirklich froh war, als ich dich endlich gefunden hatte, aber selbst dann hast du mir noch Ärger gemacht. Immer wieder hast du versucht zu fliehen, obwohl es doch ohnehin vollkommen sinnlos war." "Letztendlich ist es doch egal, Avashria", merkte Herr Fleischmann an. "Unsere 'kleinen Tricks', die wir von unserer Seite mitgebracht haben, haben ihren Dienst getan, und hier liegt er nun. Wehrlos und bereit, um wie ein Schwein geschlachtet und ausgeweidet zu werden. Mit der Niere hat unser guter Herr Müller ja bereits vorgearbeitet. Wollen sie nach dieser etwas längeren Unterbrechung fortfahren, Doktor?" Aus der Dunkelheit erscheint nun eine dritte Gestalt, und mit angewiderter Miene blicke ich in das grässliche Gesicht von Doktor Müller. Dieser lächelt mich geradezu freundlich an, was mich nur noch wütender macht. Dann holt er aus seinem Kittel ein blitzendes Skalpell hervor und kommt auf mich zu. Kurz, bevor er den Altar erreicht hat, hält er plötzlich inne. Dann sieht er hinüber zu Roxanne. "Wollen sie es vielleicht zuendebringen, meine Liebe? Immerhin ist das ihr Gefährte, den wir gleich freisetzen werden. Und machen sie sich keine Sorge wegen ihrer geringen medizinischen Grundkenntnisse. Diesen Eingriff wird unser lieber Herr Wegener sowieso nicht überleben, da kann man auch mal danebenschneiden." "Wenn sie mir das zutrauen, so will ich ihr Angebot gerne annehmen, Herr Doktor", entgegnet Roxanne und trägt abermals dieses diabolische Grinsen auf den Lippen. "Keine Sorge, mein Süßer", zischt sie bedrohlich, als sie sich mir Schritt für Schritt nähert. "Beim ersten Mal tut es schließlich immer ein bisschen weh." Und während sie die scharfe Klinge des Skalpells langsam an meinen Brustkorb ansetzt, um mir meine vor Angst immer stärker arbeitende Lunge herauszuschneiden, nimmt ihr Antlitz abermals jene abscheulichen und furchterregenden Konturen an, gegen welche ich bereits zweimal eine Waffe gerichtet habe. Als ich meinen Blick panisch und hilfesuchend durch den Raum schweifen lasse, erblicke ich nun auch Doktor Müller und Herrn Fleischmann in ihrer wahren Form, und während die Klinge des Skalpells langsam meine Haut durchtrennt und wie durch Butter zu schneiden scheint, beginnt mein Spiegelbild zu lächeln, und die roten Engel um mich herum singen gemeinsam im Chor: ,,Der Red Church entkommt niemand." ~~ The Dark Antichrist ~~ Nächster Teil - Ableben Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Community-Pasta Kategorie:Ritual Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Dämonen Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende